Webcam
by Spiderlass
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard, in more ways than one. Webcams and presents help.


**A/N: WARNING! HERE THERE BE PORN! There, I warned you.**

There was something that no one told you when you joined the Watchdog Army.

Well, _two_ things: the pay was lousy, and when Lord Hater is mad, you _pray for your gob damn life._

Unfortunately, this meant that everyone learnt this the hard way.

It had been better, recently; one could almost say that Hater was _relaxed. _In fact, he was so damn happy that it was almost unnerving.

Everyone knew the reason behind his good mood, of course.

The orange, fuzzy, banjo-playing reason.

It was rather obvious that the two of them were having sex. _Good _sex, if the stupid look on Hater's face after certain 'solo missions' (translation: landing on planets and areas known for romantic views so Hater could go on dates with his former archenemy) was any indication. It was actually kind of nice to see their boss so happy and satisfied (which to be honest they hadn't been sure he was capable of), especially since it was common (though left undiscussed if possible) knowledge that the skeleton had a rather, ah, _healthy _sex drive, one that, if left to fester, made him rather irritable.

By which it was actually meant that he was fucking _terrifying _when he got horny.

Of course, his rages before he was screwing Wander were _nothing _compared to his anger now that the nomad was halfway across the galaxy.

This, of course, meant that Peepers was the only one who wasn't too afraid to speak to Hater.

"Sir, are you feeling-?"

The glare that his boss have him answered the question before it was even asked.

"Right, stupid question." He said with a sigh. Peepers hesitated for a moment, watching the thoroughly unhappy overlord shift around in his chair. "Y... You know, you _could _just call him."

Hater nearly tumbled out of his chair in shock. "Wh- Y-You- I- He's not- HOW DID YOU _KNOW?!"_

"I've known you since you were smaller than I am. There is literally almost _nothing _that you can hide from me."

The skeleton flushed a bright shade of green and spluttered uselessly as he tried to right himself in his chair.

"I-I- You- W-Wander, uh, I-!"

Peepers rolled his eye. "Sir, no one _cares _that you're sleeping with him. Honestly, we're glad that you've found someone." _Even if that someone is as annoying as Wander is._

Hater stared at him, jaw hanging open in shock. "W... Wait, what?"

The commander groaned. "Oh, for the love of- I'm trying to tell you that you can quit sneaking around, everyone _knows _already!"

After another moment of staring, the skeleton glowered at him.

"Y-You... you... _VOUS LES GERS SICER, J'ÉTAS TERIFIE QUI VOUS POUVIZ TROUVAR SUT ET MUTINERI!"_

Peepers rolled his eye. "Standard, sir, we use _Standard. _And in case you haven't noticed, I'm the only one on this ship who isn't currently too afraid to speak to you. How is anyone supposed to tell you anything if they're sure they'll be zapped into a pile of ash?"

Hater looked like he wanted to say something else, but seemed to decide against it, clamping his mouth shut and looking away.

"... Thank you." He said after a moment, still not looking at the commander.

Peepers rolled his eye, but in a way that made it seem like he was smiling. "Now will you _please _just call him? You'll feel better."

At Hater's silence, Peepers turned around, only to see his boss walking to the door.

"No. I'll handle this on my own."

"Sir-!" Peepers called just as the doors slammed shut. He sighed, turning towards the computer screen and typing in a certain address.

"Fine. If he won't help himself, then I'll just have to intervene."

The dial tone rang once, twice, three times before the person he was calling picked up, a (slightly nauseating) grin on the other end.

"Hellloooo? Oh, hi Peepers, what's up?"

The Watchdog held back an annoyed groan. "Hello, Wander. Look, I need your help with... with Lord Hater."

"Hater?" The Star Nomad repeated, suddenly looking and sounding extremely concerned. "What happened? Is he alright?"

Peepers sighed, leaning on the desk in front of him. "That really depends on what you consider 'alright'." He hesitated for a moment. "Look, I... I _know _what's been going on between you two, and... and even though I may not be a hundred and ten percent on board with it, I won't deny that you, for some _inexplicable _reason, make him happy. Which is part of the problem."

Wander frowned. "How so?"

"Well, you make him happy by, you know, being _around. _Now that you're so far away, though, he's... well, he's _miserable." _The Watchdog sighed. "Which means that _everyone else_ on the ship is just as miserable."

"Aw, well, that's no good, ain't it? How can I help ya?"

"Well, for one thing, you could hightail it back over here and see him."

The Star Nomad looked remorseful. "Oh, Peepers, I'd love to come back, really, but... well, the thing is, I'm kinda in the middle of helpin' these twin planets settle on a peace agreement- they've been at war for like five hundred years- and if I leave now, I'm afraid that they'll never reach a compromise!"

"I'm not asking you to come back and _stay! _Just for an hour or so, please! The men are starting to think he's going to start murdering them in their sleep!"

"Peepers, I'm really sorry, but I just... look, it'd be a five-day trip from where I am now to where you guys are, just staying an hour would be kind of silly! 'Sides, I really can't leave right now. They might start killin' each other again." The Star Nomad paused for a moment. "Although..."

"... Although... what?" Peepers prompted him.

"Hmm... hey, Hater has a laptop, right?"

* * *

Hater muffled a groan as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, gripping at the sheets as he jerked his hand up roughly, over and over again as pressure started to build inside of him.

"W... Wan-!" He clenched his jaw, willing himself _not _to think of his- _the_ tiny, orange, fuzzy, sweet, _beautiful_-

"Fuck!" He cursed, feeling his cock throbbing against his gloved hand as his hips thrust up involuntarily, remembering the feeling of Wander clenching around his cock, the sounds he made whenever Hater hit that _spot, _the babbling, the begging, the _warmth-!_

"Wander!" The skeleton bellowed as he finally came, strips of white spilling over his hand and onto his nightclothes and the sheets.

He sighed as he flopped back onto the pillow, grasping absently for the box of tissues on his bedside table to clean himself off.

Once again, he felt no better.

He groaned as he finished wiping the cum off of his clothing.

It used to be enough for him to just jerk himself off when he got horny, to push himself to completion and be done with it.

And yet, even though he'd finished, he was still _far _from satisfied. He wanted _more, _more than just his own hand, his thoughts, and crappy Galaxynet porn.

He wanted Wander. He wanted Wander's touch, his lips, voice, tongue, hands, hips, thighs, cock, _cunt- _he just wanted Wander in his bed, touching him, kissing him, begging him for more, more, _more!_

Hater groaned, running his hand over his face. Gob, when had he become so... so damn _attached _to that hyperactive wandering _weirdo?_

_I'm going soft, _he thought bitterly to himself as he grabbed his laptop, opening it up and staring at the screen idly for a moment before he clicked the Galaxynet icon and went to his email, browsing through the messages boredly. Bank statements, Spacebook notifications (he needed to figure out how to turn those off), various emails about random crap he didn't care much about at the moment-

Suddenly, a small window opened on the screen, the logo for the webcam service smack dab in the middle of it. Curiosity overcame the overlord, and so he clicked on it, prepared to close it in an instant if it turned out to be something weird.

When he saw the familiar smile, the sweet blue eyes, it felt like a terrible weight was lifted off of Hater's shoulders.

"W... Wander?"

The Star Nomad smiled even wider at him. "Hi, baby. I've missed you."

Despite himself, a grin spread over Hater's face. "H... Hi..." He replied, knowing that he probably looked like a ripe banana but not caring much about it. "I... I didn't know you had a laptop."

Wander chuckled, pulling off his hat and showing it to his lover. "Gives ya whatever it is ya need, even if ya don't think ya need it."

A small laugh escaped past Hater's lips.

"Are you okay? Taking care of yourself?"

The skeleton swallowed hard. "I... I, uh, um... y-yeah, um, yeah, I have."

"Been getting enough sleep? Eating right?"

"Y... Yeah..." Hater replied, feeling himself start to relax a bit.

"Showering?"

"Yes, Wander."

"Getting yourself off?"

"Yes-!" The skeleton froze, feeling a green flush creeping up his spine. "W-Wait, wait, I-!"

Wander laughed, the bright, warm sound somehow putting the overlord at ease, just a little bit. "Oh, sweetie, relax! It's okay to take care of yourself, after all. I mean, I do it whenever I'm feeling the urge and can find time and privacy."

Hater froze again, feeling himself blush even more. "I... you... you, um, you do?"

"Course I do! Mind, I haven't been able to find the alone time to do it recently- which is really not too fun, 'cause I miss you like crazy, y'know- 'cause of all the stuff with the twin planets-!"

"W... Wait, wait, go back, you... you _miss_ me? I... I mean, like, um... y'know... like _that_?"

"Well, of course I do! I miss having you with me, and kissing, and..." He grinned mischieviously. "Doin' stuff."

A sheepish smile spread over Hater's lips. "I... I _miss_ you too." He sighed. "It's... it's been pretty, um... _lonely _without you around."

_Oh dear GOB could you SOUND any more desperate? What the fuck, Hater?_

Wander grinned. "I've been _lonely _without you, too."

Hater nearly let out a sigh of relief. "Are you going to be... be coming back soon?"

"No, sadly; the thing is, the twin planets are pretty much at an impasse. I'm workin' on it, but it's gonna be a little while still. And then it's a five day trip back, not counting any traffic or sudden space storms..."

The skeleton sighed. "So... I guess I'll be lonely for a little while yet, huh?"

The Star Nomad hesitated for a moment, his cheeks turning a bit red. "Weeeeelll... not... not _exactly."_

Hater blinked. "What do you mean?"

Wander wrung his hands nervously. "Um, well... there are, um, things we could do together, but um, not, _together."_

"... I'm... I'm not sure I understand."

The nomad swallowed hard. "Uh... y'see... have... have you ever heard of... of _webcam sex_?"

Hater stared at him for a moment before turning bright green, his jaw dropping in shock.

_Oh signeur dans le chiel._

"Wh- I- NO!" He finally managed to yell, flustered beyond belief.

"You... you _haven't _heard of it?"

"I- N-No, I, um, I _have _heard of it, I just, um, I..." He swallowed uncomfortably, refusing to look at the screen for even a minute. "I... I don't think it's a good idea, Wander. Not... not on my part, anyway."

"Why not?" The nomad asked, sounding confused.

"W-Well, because... because... I..." He swallowed hard, debating whether or not to tell the truth.

"Sweetheart? Is everything okay?"

"... Look, I... I've been able to, um, y'know, get myself off, but..." He started, glancing over at the screen.

"... But...?" Wander prompted, looking worried.

Hater groaned, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it before mumbling something.

"Hatey, I can't understand a _word _you're saying."

After a moment, the pillow came up, Hater's mouth no longer covered by the cloth.

"I... I can get myself off, but it's not... I still feel _horny _afterward, no matter what I try, okay?!"

They were both silent for a moment, the air tense and heavy. Suddenly, Wander started chuckling.

"Wh- It's _not funny! _I'm going _crazy _over here!"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I- heh- I wasn't laughing 'cause of _that_, in fact I'm sympathetic to that problem! I'm laughing 'cause I'm relieved!"

The skeleton paused, staring at him. "Y... You are?"

"Yes, lover, I was worried that you were saying you'd found someone else!"

"Wh... Why in the name of the cosmos would I even be _looking _for someone else?!"

"Oh, I don't know, dear, I guess I just worry sometimes."

Hater huffed, crossing his arms. "W-Well... well, _don't_, okay? You're _plenty _enough for me..."

Wander grinned. "Aw, Hatey! That's so sweet of you to say!"

The skeleton huffed again, but a small smile played on his lips.

"Anyway, Hater, if you're having trouble satisfying yourself with just your hand, then there's lots of stuff that can help!"

"... Porn... Porn doesn't help, either..."

"Wasn't actually gonna suggest porn, but thanks for the info. No, I've got something different in mind..."

"O.. Oookay. What is it?"

Wander giggled. "Oh, you'll see!"

Someone called Wander's name on the other end, making the nomad sigh and turn away. "Alright, alright, I'll be there in a second!"

"Problem with the twin planets thing?"

"Yeah, sorry." The Star Nomad smiled a little wistfully. "Lean in towards the camera, would ya?"

Hater gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Just do it. Please?"

Though he was still a bit bemused, the conqueror slowly leaned towards the little webcam.

"Closer, please."

"Why-?"

"_Pleaaaaaseeeee?"_

Hater rolled his eyes, but did as his lover asked, leaning in until his face was touching the screen, the brightness making him squint.

"Wander-!"

The Star Nomad suddenly leaned towards his own webcam, pressing his lips to the screen.

"Mmwha!"

Hater jerked his head back in surprise, blushing like mad.

"Wander!" He exclaimed, more flustered than angry.

The orange alien giggled. "I love you, Hater!"

The conqueror swallowed hard, feeling a little light-headed and even more flustered than when Wander had 'kissed' him.

"I... I, um, uh... I luh... luh..." He clenched his jaw, steeling his nerve.

_Come on, Hater, you've said it before, and you _do _love him. Just spit it out!_

"I... Iloveyoutoo." He half-blurted, half-mumbled.

Wander grinned once more. "I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Y... Yeah, okay." Hater muttered, feeling like his bones had turned to jelly. "Bye."

"Bye."

The window closed, and Hater leaned back onto his pillow with a sigh.

Yep. He was a total _softie _when it came to Wander.

Most of the time.

* * *

Hater stared at the box in front of him.

"What the hell is this...?" He mused aloud, picking the package up and inspecting it.

"It's a box, sir."

The overlord rolled his eyes. "Yes, Peepers, I _know _that. I was talking about what's _inside _the box."

"Hmm... did you order anything recently?"

"Not that I can recall-!" Hater started as he turned the box upside down, stopping when a piece of paper that had been taped to the box fluttered to the floor. Curious, the overlord kneeled over and picked it up. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a letter, one with _very _familiar handwriting.

_Dear Hatey,_

_Remember how you said you were having trouble feeling satisfied? Well, I think this could help! Try it out, okay?_

_Love,_

_Wander_

_P.S. You probably should open this when you're alone in your room._

Hater stared at the letter for a moment, completely speechless, before turning the color of a lime.

_Oh, hell._

"Sir? What's the letter say?"

The overlord jumped, accidentally crushing the letter in his hand.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm... I'm going to my room now, don't bug me, don't let anyone else bug me, in fact, just leave me alone for, like, the rest of the day, goodbye!"

He was vaguely aware of Peepers calling after him in the distance, but quite honestly Hater couldn't care less about that. The dash to his room was a blur; in what felt like mere seconds, the overlord found himself leaning against the last door to his room, the package from Wander tucked securely under his arm.

"Jeez, Wander, what did you _do?" _He mumbled as he struggled to open the package, finally managing to tear away the tape, open the cardboard box, and pull out its contents.

When he saw what it was, his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. Without a thought, he dropped it to the ground, backing up against the door as if it would attack him like his pet had the first time his food bowl had been empty.

A _fleshlight. _Wander had sent him a freaking _fleshlight. _

Hater suddenly felt very, very warm, like he'd accidentally messed with the thermostat in his room.

_Is this what he meant when he said he had something in mind...?_

Cautiously, the overlord crept towards the sex toy, nudging the package with his foot, as if to see if it would jump out at him if he got too close.

The toy, of course, remained perfectly still in its box.

With a hard swallow, he picked the gift up, turning it over in his hands. The label read '_Pretty Kitty Sleeve 2.0', _something he supposed referred to a certain slang term for a certain body part. Below that, the words _'World-Shaker Edition' _were written in a shaky, spiky font. The box itself was sleek, pure black except for the words in white. If the size of the box was any indication, then the toy would certainly be _big_ enough, but...

Hater sighed, hesitating for a moment before opening up the box, walking over to his bed and dumping out the contents. A sleeve, a case, a small bottle and some batteries tumbled out, as did a small pamphlet labeled with the word 'INSTRUCTIONS' a second after. He tossed the box over his shoulder, grabbing the paper and flipping through it.

"Step one: look for shipping rod..."

* * *

Hater sighed, clenching his jaw as he popped in the last of the batteries and stuffed the sleeve inside the case.

"Gob, it's a fucking _sex toy, _not the fucking engine to a... thing with a complicated engine..."

For a moment, the overlord was still, staring at the toy. It certainly _looked _like a vulva, although a bit bigger than the one he was used to. It was pink, but not a natural color; it more closely resembled bubblegum in terms of color.

It wasn't Wander. It wasn't the tight, wet, _perfect _little hole that he loved to move in and out of over and over while the nomad squealed and sighed with delight.

No, it wasn't Wander.

But he was too damn horny to give a crap.

With another sigh, he put the toy down, pulling his robe up over his hips and his boxers down past his knees.

"Guess I better get started..." He mumbled, stifling a groan as he ran his fingers from the base to the tip of his already half-hard cock. The organ already had a faint green glow to it as it became fully erect, throbbing dully. Hater pumped once, twice, three times before letting go, sitting up and grabbing the fleshlight. Silently, he positioned it near the head of his prick, swallowing hard as he slowly, ever so slowly, started to push it down on his cock.

_Oh._

"Shit!" He hissed, the sudden warmth forcing him to lurch forward with a groan. A drop of the lube he'd put in slithered down his cock as he pushed in further and further, gripping at the sheets as the wet warmth fully encompassed him.

_Oh._

The skeleton swallowed hard, letting himself get used to the sensation, the textures, just the whole feel of the experience.

"T... Tighter..." He mumbled to himself as he fumbled with the end of the case, trying to make it feel just a little more like Wander. When he felt that staying still any longer would drive him completely insane, he slowly pulled up, a sharp cry rushing past his lips as he felt his cock throb inside the sleeve.

_Oh._

Up, down, up, down. Over and over, faster and faster. Hater grit his teeth, subconciously squeezing the handle of the toy.

_Buuuuuzzzzzzzzz!_

"GRAH!" The overlord yelled, pulling the toy off and throwing it against the wall. It vibrated noisily as it bounced back and fell to the floor, buzzing against the carpet.

"_Shit _that _HURTS_!" He yelled, his cock tingling painfully. "Gob, _ow!"_

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Sir? Are... are you alright?"

"Wh- Y- I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME!"

* * *

"Y'know, we don't _have _to do this if you're not comfortable with it."

Hater swallowed nervously as he finished stuffing the warm, wet sleeve back into its case. "N... No, it's okay, I... I _want _to, really."

And he did. Sure, he was about as nervous as he was the very first time he had sex with Wander, but that had turned out fine.

_Really _fine.

One-of-the-best-orgasms-of-his-not-life fine.

"Besides, I, um, I did manage to get off with the thing-" _After I took out the stupid batteries. _"And, well, it was um..."

"Satisfying?" Wander finished after a minute, a smirk on his face.

Hater flushed, grinning sheepishly. "Heh, well, pretty close, yeah."

His lover laughed at that.

Hater sighed as he laid down on the bed, the laptop at his side and the toy in his hand.

"S... So, um, how does this work? Do... Do I just get started, or...?"

"Ah, no, first we... um... well... here, let's start with something easy. Let's try... dirty talk."

Hater froze, staring at the screen. "Wh- No! No, no, no, no way!"

"What's wrong?"

"L... Look, I know I used to call you names, but I am _not _going to call you a... a... y'know!"

Wander stared at him for a moment, then started laughing.

"Sweetie, that's not what I meant. It doesn't have to be _mean! _Why don't you just tell me everything you want to do to me and we'll go from there?"

"... I want to fuck you Wander, it's really not that complicated."

Wander rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "C'mon, love, have a little imagination! _Describe_ to me what you wanna do!"

"I... want to fuck you... hard?"

"... Hatey, I love you, but you're not very good at this."

Hater huffed, crossing his arms.

"W-Well, then, if you're such an expert, why don't _you _start us off?"

The nomad grinned at him. "Alright, if that's what ya want!" He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. "Well, of course the first thing I would do is kiss ya. Gently, at first, then slowly deeper and firmer. I might moan, cause I know you'd probably have your hands on my back and be raking your fingers through my fur."

Hater clenched his jaw a bit, gripping the sheets. Shit, that _did _sound nice.

"Then, I'd start moving my hands up your face, up towards your horns. I know how that drives you _wild."_

The skeleton swallowed, his hand slowly inching towards his crotch, where a small tent was already starting to form.

"After that, when I decide that you're good and hard, I'd start moving against you, rubbing the nice little tent you've pitched with my crotch."

"A... And you're hard, too, right?"

"'Course I am, love."

"N... No, I mean, you're hard _right now, _right?"

"Oh!" Wander smiled at his lover, his hand going towards the camera. The screen panned down, showing a clear image of the area between his legs. Hater grinned when he saw the small, reddish-brown curve and the flushed, fleshy folds that were almost _shiny _with wetness.

"Oh... good." He swallowed hard, face flushing bright green. "U-Um... is... is it alright if I try again?"

The camera panned up again, showing Wander's smiling face, which was faintly red. "'Course, darlin'."

Hater smiled weakly at him. "O... Okay, um... I'd, um, I guess I'd start by, um, taking your hips in my hands and rubbing them, maybe moving down and around in that area."

"Mmm... what else?"

"Uh... well... I'd tease you for a little while, touch you everywhere except between your legs."

"A-Ah, Hatey, that's _mean!" _Wander pretended to complain, the smile on his face betraying his true emotions.

"Oh, but you _like _it, don't you?"

"Mmph, yes." The nomad agreed, Hater watching as his hand snaked towards his crotch, just out of the skeleton's line of sight. "Aaaah... Can I see you, please?"

Hater frowned. "You... you _can _see me."

"N... No, baby, I meant, can I see your _cock?"_

"O-Oh! Oh, um, y-yeah, sure..." He said quickly, angling the camera towards his crotch. He slowly pulled up on his sleeping robe, revealing the green glowing tent in his boxers. He could hear the nomad moan lowly, a small squishing sound accompanying it. Hater let out a sigh.

"_Gob, _I love that sound. 'Specially when it's my cock making it happen."

Wander let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a giggle. "Aw, geez, Hatey, you keep talkin' like that and I won't last but another couple of minutes."

Hater smirked, puffing his chest out with pride. "Heh, well, that'd be a first. You coming before me, I mean."

"Aw, it's always a close race, baby-! Oh!"

The skeleton bit back a groan, recognizing the exact sound Wander would make whenever that _spot _was hit just right.

"W-Wander... Wander, Wander, gob, I love you, please, can I-? I need to use the-!"

"Y-Yes!" He cried out, grabbing his hat with one of his hands and pulling it off of his head. As Hater pulled his boxers down and fumbled for the fleshlight, he watched Wander pull something big, green, and cock-shaped.

"Is... is that a dildo?"

"Y-Yeah, 'course, what else would it be?"

Hater let out a groan, a myriad of emotions rising in him. Love, arousal, and just a tiny bit of _jealousy _that he couldn't quite figure out. Slowly, he pushed the fleshlight down on his cock, the wanton moan that Wander let out making his member throb. Suddenly, the camera on the other end panned down, showing Wander's crotch. The hand that wasn't holding the dildo was down there, spreading his labia and showing off that wet, _wonderful _little hole. Hater let out a moan, pulling the fleshlight up.

"Gob, this thing is... nice, but I really wish I could be fucking _that _right now!"

Wander giggled. "Wish it was you instead of this thing, too, but I'll, ah, _make do."_

The nomad lined the toy up with his crotch, slowly, ever so slowly, pushing it in.

"W... Wait... Wait, Wander, can... can you pan up to your face?"

"W... Why?" The Star Nomad asked breathlessly.

Hater swallowed hard, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. "I... I like watching your face while I fuck you, alright? I like watching how your expression changes, how your face flushes, how your pupils get all big, so big that your eyes almost look _black_... I like it, okay?"

Wander was silent for a moment, then chuckled, the camera panning up so that Wander's face was in the center of the screen.

"Well, that explains why ya like missionary and cowboy so much."

The conqueror cleared his throat, faltering in his movements. "O-Oh... oh, um, I... is... is that bad?"

His lover giggled. "No, baby, I'm glad you like looking at me so much."

Hater let out a sigh of relief, pulling up all the way to the head of his cock and pushing back down, the pressure on his cock making him moan just a little. He heard a small squish, watching Wander bite his lip and blush, squirming as he filled himself with the toy.

"A-Aaaah, Hatey..." Wander keened, a small grin gracing his lips. "Gob, gob, I miss your cock, miss it in my hands, against my backside, in my mouth, _especially _inside me-! Ah!"

Hater groaned as he watched Wander bounce up and down, subconsciously moving his own toy to the same rhythm. He clenched his toes, feeling himself getting closer, closer, _closer._

"Oh, baby, lover, _Hater-!" _Wander cried, the camera jerking so that Hater could see a little more of his torso. The nomad's hand was on his cock, rubbing it erratically as tiny drops of precum dripped over his fingers, his legs spread so that he was supporting himself on his knees as he bounced up and down, faster and faster. The dildo was _shiny _with wetness, and Hater knew that his lover was just as close as he was.

"Gob, have I... have I ever told you how much I love your voice? I-I, ugh, I... I used to _hate _it, y'know, but gob, when I hear you saying my name like this, I... oh, _glorn, _Wander, I love you, please-!"

"I love you, I love you, _I love you, _I-!" Wander sobbed nonsensically, his back arching suddenly as he cried out Hater's name one last time. The overlord watched as orgasm tore through his lover, watched him shake and scream hoarsely. Hater moaned, pushing and pulling the toy on his cock once, twice, just three more times before his hips lifted off the bed, the skeleton bellowing the nomad's name over and over as he finally- _finally- _came, white hot electricity blasting through his bones as he spilled into the sleeve.

For a moment, they were still, Hater listening quietly as his lover panted on the other end.

"... Wow." The skeleton finally said, pulling the toy off of his cock and putting it on his bedside table.

Wander giggled, the camera panning up as Hater heard a sound, _schliiick, _one that no doubt was the nomad taking out the toy.

"I'll say. Gob, can't tell ya how much I needed that." He grinned. "How 'bout you? Feeling any better?"

Hater smiled. "Yeah, a _lot_." Slowly, he frowned, clearing his throat. "... Still wish you were here, though. I kinda... wanna run my fingers through your hair... or somethin'..." He mumbled, feeling sheepish. "You probably think I'm a sap, but I do."

"If you're a sap, love, then so am I. I'd love to curl up into your chest and hold your hand right now."

Hater beamed, feeling himself fall in love with the nomad all over again.

"Move in with me." He said before he could stop himself.

Wander froze, his eyes going wide. "W... What?"

Hater felt himself turning green, and yet he felt cold.

"I... I... um... nothing, nevermind."

"N-No, wait, I... You... You really want me to move in with you?"

"I... um... well... yes. I-I do, I... I love you, and... and I can't stand it when you're not around. We- we move around a lot, and I'll let you pick the planets sometimes, and I won't let any of the Watchdogs bully you or Sylvia, and I'll even have rooms set up for you, and-!"

"Baby, baby, slow down!" Wander finally said, a huge grin on his face. "I... I'd love to move in with you!"

Hater froze, his eyes going wide. "W... Wait, _really?"_

"Yes! Yes, love, I... I hate not having you around, and, well, it might take a bit of time to convince Syl, but..." He giggled, his eyes seeming a bit wet. "I... I love you so much, Hater."

The skeleton grinned, feeling a little misty-eyed himself. "I love you too."

This time, when Wander leaned in for a 'kiss', Hater didn't even _consider _hesitating to do the same.


End file.
